Ferris Wheel : Valentine's Day 2014 Special
by xXShadowFusionXx
Summary: Black/Hilbert/Touya x White/Hilda/Touko One-shot, Purely Chessshipping, Minor lemon. Ratings and Reviews appreciated. Placed Braviary in the Characters because it took Black and White to White's home so it made the lemon happen. In case you don't know this is Black's POV


Oh shit, Oh shit, THIS IS TOO LATE….

Can't even upload yesterday, internet crashed….

Anyways, Valentine's Day 2014 Special, here you go.

Note : First Lemon I guess.

Also, a dedication to a friend…. Although she doesn't know about ..

* * *

"_Urgh…..Why am I here…_" I thought to myself while shopping with a young lady with brown chestnut hair.

"_Don't express it out Black, its Valentine's Day, and you should be with White and let her do whatever she wants.." I thought to myself again._

"I can tell, its boring right?" White said the things that I was thinking.

"Eek, when did you starting read my mind?" I asked while taking out my Xtranciver and decided to play some games.

"I can tell from your face, and I am also your soul mate, SOUL-MATE!" she said loudly

"Keep it down….okay?" I said with my voice low.

"Humph.." White said as she turned around and walked away.

"Okay sorry, I'll take you to the Braviary's Secret Recipe Restaurant later," I apologised.

"That's better," White said.

'_Sorry wallet, had to betray you…."_ I thought and sighed.

We walked to the restaurant and found a place to sit down.

"I want this, this, this, this and this," White said as she pointed out the food and let the waiter write the food name down on his notepad.

"I'll take this," I said.

"It will be ready for 5 minutes," The waiter said and walked to the counter.

"Black, errr," White started to talk to me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day handsome," She said as she gave me a wrapped present box.

"Thanks, here's yours," I thanked her and I gave her a present.

She tried to open it but I stopped her.

"Wait until you go home," I said as I smiled at her.

After we ate the dinner, we went out of the Nimbasa Mall.

I took her to the Ferris Wheel, her eyes brighten as she saw what I did for this day.

"Wow…..thats….amazing…" she said while looking at the Ferris Wheel lights, they were saying '_Champion's Girl! Chessshipping! Black x White 4ever!_

"I love you so much Black….Thanks for doing that for me….." White said as her eyes flow down tears of joy.

"I love you too gorgeous," I said. Then, I leaned over to kiss her.

After our lips unlock, I took her to the Ferris Wheel and was yawning.

"You tired princess?" I teased her.

"A bit actually," She said while yawning again.

After we got down, I send out my Braviary, and Braviary took us home.

"Hey Black, I wanna give you something, a reward, come to my house later," She said with a grin on her face.

"O-okay," I said while my cheeks turned a little red.

"Not that kind of reward you pervert! We haven't married yet," She scolded me.

"Eheheh.." I scratched the back of my head.

She took me inside her house, she told me her parents are going on a date.

"I need someone to accompany me, too bored," White said.

"I'm all yours," I said.

She took me to her room, which the decoration haven't change since she moved in when she was 3 years old.

We sat on the bed chatting about old times.

"Black, Truth or Dare?" She said

"Dare.." I replied her.

"Now close your eyes," She said with a grin on her face.

I closed my eyes, the next thing I know is, I was pinned by White. She was on top of me.

"White?"

"White why the sudden change?"

"Shut up," She said.

She kissed me fiercely as we rolled around the bed.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked her back.

"Truth…" she said

"Will you be with me forever?" I asked.

"Yes…" She said.

"I want to be yours…" I whispered to her ear. "forever…."

She took off my shirt and my jacket and threw it on the ground, I took off her shirt and threw it too.

We took off our pants, and we start kissing each other more and more.

"Take me… now…" she murmured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" she said.

We were nude in a matter of seconds (Yes, seconds.)

I licked her neck and she kept laughing.

"Stop tickling, ahahahahh hahahaha," she said。

"Sorry,"

We locked our lips and I felt our tongue were fighting. We unlocked only for air.

Morning..

"Why haven't our parents came back?" I asked.

"Forgot to tell you, they went for a day," she said.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare.." I answered.

"I dare we make love again," she said.

_The End~_

* * *

Urgh, gonna get some snackies to eat. The Legend of the Shadow has been changed to The Forbidden Key.


End file.
